punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of Judgement Part V: To Survive/Transcript
episode opens up right where Punkettes vs. The Future left off, with Pepper laughing at the gateway between Hell and the Universe after absorbing the universe crystals. * Pepper Satanica: IT’S HAPPENING! IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!!! laughing as what appears to be muscle fiber covers her. True form, Don’t mind if I do! encased in metal and vanishes. * body gains pure energy as she finally obtains her true form, becoming a demon of pure darkness. Blandera sees the chaos above. * Blandera: Huh?! What just happened? * Enoshima’s unconscious body is lifted up and sealed in a bubble emblazoned with a monokuma’s red eye. Chains wrap around the bubble, trapping Junko inside. * Blandera: Oh no… this is bad! This is real Bad!! [taps her wristwatch] Time God, We got a problem!! [she teleports away.] * townspeople of Oten all look up to the sky in fear as Pepper transformed into her true form: Tall, lanky, with long thin arms and legs that appeared to be stretching into purplish black sharp claws, long red hair, skin grotesquely pale, pitch black eyes with red glowing irises with cat-like slits, with blood with purple veins across the eye and into the skin, her scarred left eye, wearing her collared black and red cape with two golden pauldrons that cover her armor, Flaming horns. Four dragon-like wings and a long tail. Wearing her black crown with a red jewel, and her namesake eyepatch, and an unnaturally wide smile, with more fangs than there should be in her mouth. * Pepper: demonically; demonic voice. Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! voice. I have waited my whole life for this moment, the moment where I could call the universe my own! The name's Pepper Satanica! But you can call me your new supreme ruler for all of eternity! melts the statue of the city’s founder's and reshapes it into a bigger statue of herself. Now Meet the army of hellish monsters and nightmares I call my friends! 7-volt, Kryponica, The Monster who musn’t be named, Ah, who am I kidding, It’s Xikiro. There’s also Fang, Win-dos, Unknown Hexbird, Necrosha, Sharkira, Thunderdeath, and these dudes, THIS IS OUR WORLD NOW, GUYS! * and her demonic creatures laugh. * Mayor: Now see here, you unholy red haired lady! As mayor of this City, I urge you to leave! * Krispa: Yeah, you’re not welcome here! * London: Just go away… * Rysha: Yeah, we don’t like invaders! * Dadsuki: Well, as someone who has believed in Dante's Inferno for a long time... I welcome you to our land! Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse? * Natsuki: Dad!! * Dadsuki: Not now, sweetie. * Pepper: Oh wow, great offer. But.. How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face? * snaps her fingers, Dadsuki’s face becomes messed up. * Dadsuki: over, screaming as Natsuki watches in horror. Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and the Main Character comfort her. * laughs as the townspeople run in fear, turns Kokona Haruka to stone. * Saki Miyu: up Kokona Kokona, No! * Eye Demon takes Kokona away * Pepper: It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind! hellish castle forms in the center of the universe. And how about some Bubbles of pure madness, and rivers of blood? * bubble passes through Mikira, who rips off her shirt and screams madly. Kikiro falls into blood river and burns, screaming in agony. * Pepper: This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside down and the universe is mine to torment! WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE ETERNAL RULE OF PEPPER SATANICA!! * demonic dragon roars. Cut to the remixed theme song. Cut to Spyro Doomfire, Shira Matsuri, and Kiota Angelica in front of the Punkettes House. * Kiota: So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a… sighs something like this. * Spyro: Pepper ruling the universe… * Shira: Now that’s something you don’t see everyday. * caw and fly over Kiota, Spyro, and Shira. Various animals follow them. * Shira: knocked over by a deer Agh! * Spyro: sword drops. N-no…! * Rabbit 1: Move it, stretch. * Rabbit 2: Hey! We’re scamperin’ here! * Kiota: the two back up The universe crystals are absorbed. Hell is spilling into ours and every minute Pepper’s powers grow stronger. * Spyro: Junko! She got my bag by mistake, She must be in danger! * Shira: We have to go find her! to the walkie talkie: Junko! Come in, Junko! Junko! * Kiota: them Guys. Listen to me. We can find Junko soon, but first we have to stop Pepper. If we can blast her into a different dimension, we just might be able to stop her before her darkness spreads across the entire multiverse. * Shira: Are you sure defeating Pepper is even possible? * Kiota: No. I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible. Will you two follow me? * Spyro: To the ends of the Earth. * Kiota: Good. Because that's where we're heading. You also might want to step inside. * three run inside * Deer: Nightmare wave!!! * purple tsunami washes over the Punkettes House and over Jeno Saido’s cave, causing the campfire to come to life and run away. * Jeno Saido: Ah! Uka! A tidal wave of madness just went over us! * Uka: Offscreen Oh, Jeno, such an imagination. * Jeno: around and sees that Uka is a chair Ah! You've turned into a chair! * Uka: Why don't you have a seat and relax? * Jeno: But what about you? And the others? * Uka: I’ll be ok, you go help them. * Jeno: When the world is broken, only one killer can fix this. Uka and flies off I'm coming for you, guys! * Uka: Time for a nap. Reclines * [Cut to Mina Rintakahana nailing a sign to a tree. Jeno’s dog bites on her blazer.] * Mina: Hey! * dog tears off the part of her sleeve and eats it. * Mina: That’s it! It's time I threw you off this property for good! * nightmare wave comes over them and the dog grows until he is as tall as the trees. * Mina: On second thought, I'm gonna fly away like a coward now. [''Screams and flies away]'' * dog walks off * Category:Transcripts